Forever and Always
by BlackxPearls
Summary: Oneshot. A life after death for Severus Snape. Reunited with his beloved, he can finally be at peace. Please R&R!


This is my first time posting a HP fic (despite being a long-term fan) and my first one-shot. I just had to write this. I absolutely LOVE Snape, and I always believed he was "good". I just want him to be happy at last. And so I give you this story. Sorry if this has been done before, but this is all my doing. Enjoy. If you dont, well...too bad.

Note: Taking place after Snape dies. Reuniting with his ghosts from the past, and the love of his life. sigh

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XOX

Severus Snape awoke with a start. Squinting to regain his vision, he soon realized there was nothing wrong with his eyesight, but it was his surroundings that had impaired it. Slowly rising to his feet, he saw nothing but a dense fog all around him.

"_So this is it, I suppose_", he wondered to himself.

He remembered looking into the flashing green eyes, and then all had gone black. He had never known what to expect of the afterlife, so it was not like he was disappointed. Just…confused. He was all alone. Was he supposed to wander around aimlessly for all eternity? Maybe he was in hell.

And then, his mysterious void was no longer desolate. He watched as four dark figures emerged from the fog. He let a quiet gasp escape from his dry lips.

Towards him walked a humbled-looking James potter, quite different from the one from his childhood memories. Next to him were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, both grinning kindly at him. Leading them was a glowing Lily Potter, with the most beautiful, radiant smile Severus had ever seen. He felt as if he could have died all over again.

They stopped a few feet in front of him, allowing a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"I…you…"

It was no use; Severus could not muster a complete sentence. This made the three other men look at each other while Lily's grin widened. Then she bit her lip and looked back at the others, silently asking for reassurance. They all shrugged lazily and James nodded towards Severus. Lily turned back, her bottom lip still between her teeth.

Slowly and carefully, Lily Potter made her way towards Severus Snape. He stood, transfixed, watching as the love of his life returned to him after such a long, heartbreaking time.

She stopped about a foot away from him. Her emerald eyes searched his dark black ones for what seemed like ages. Her smile never faltered, his gaze never dropped. For a second he thought he saw tears welling in her eyes, but she blinked all traces away before he could be sure. Then, she finally spoke.

"Severus…"

He felt his throat tighten and his vision blur. He was never the crying type, not if he could help it. But it felt like he couldn't control it any longer. He let a single tear roll down the side of his face. He couldn't bare look at Lily anymore, not in his current state. But she spoke again.

"Severus, look at me."

He obeyed, her green eyes piercing through him. But they were not cold, like that one final time they had truly spoken to one another. They were kind and welcoming, the way they were before he had made his final mistake…

"I forgive you. For everything. I wish we had never stopped talking. I…I missed you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

He almost lost his balance. He quickly struggled to come up with a response. When nothing original and fitting came to mind, he said all he could think of.

"Thank you."

He thought it was too simple of a response, but when he heard the words come out of his mouth, he heard the pure relief and joy he felt when he knew all was forgiven. He heard his anguish and torment come out of him, and die, finally, now that his pain was over. Lily let two tears of her own roll down her rosy cheeks. Then she unexpectedly let out a soft giggle. Severus looked at her curiously. How he missed that laugh.

"I think some people have a few words for you." She said as she looked back toward the men.

The three of them now looked at each other nervously, waiting for one of them to speak. James was the one to step forward.

"Severus…I…I'm sorry. For everything."

He paused for a few seconds, then Lupin stepped up.

"We really are. I wish we had never caused you so much pain. We truly regret it all."

Finally, it was Sirius's turn. He took a few seconds, sighed, then spoke.

"We were a bunch of terrible gits. We see that now. And I hope you can forgive us all for all the shit we made you go through."

They all looked at Severus, hopeful. Lily stared at him, too, anxiously waiting for a reply.

"I forgive you all." He said calmly. There was no hint of hatred or spite in his voice, just pure acceptance.

The three men relaxed and Lily smiled once again. Then she smoothly planted a warm kiss on Severus's cheek, spreading her goodness throughout his whole body. He felt transformed, like he was finally at peace.

And he was. No more pain, no more regret. The people who had made his past a living hell had apologized, and the one woman he had loved was back with him. Lily kept staring at him well after she kissed him. He stared back. Her arm slowly made its way towards Severus's side. He felt a warm hand grab his own and let it be pulled outwards, between them. He didn't look down, nor did she.

"I think it's time to go, Sev." She said to him.

He nodded.

"As do I, Lily."

Severus looked to the left, and saw a glowing light he had not noticed before. He looked back at Lily, assuming it to be their final destination. She nodded in reply. Before they moved, she spoke one last time.

"Best friends…forever?"

For the first time in years, Severus Snape smiled. Really smiled, not just with his lips, but with his whole body. He felt as if he was glowing, joy showering from his soul. Mouth already open, he knew his response all too well.

"Always."

Then the two walked, hand in hand towards the light. James, Sirius, and Remus were ahead of them, already laughing between themselves. Still smiling, Severus prepared himself for what lay ahead.

All was well.

XOX

Please review! No flames, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks!


End file.
